Nightmare
by cashionfashion
Summary: As a demon enters Hiccups mind causing him to have nightmares, that may come true, how will his friends get the Hiccup they know and love back? But as an enemy comes to get a certain dragon trainer, getting Hiccup back might be a little harder than they expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Nightmare**

 **This my first Fanfic so please no rude reviews! I'm trying my best and will try to update as soon as I can. I got this idea a little while ago and decided to write about it. So… Here we go! :)**

* * *

 **Third person POV**

Hiccup's running through the forest, pitch black surrounding him. It's a choking quite. He turns around, nothing. He knows something is there.

"Hello?" He yells. "Who's there?!" Nothing answers. He's sweating from fear now. He turns around and finds himself in an open field, still pitch black. The only light is the full moon hanging above him. Suddenly a shadow falls across the moon. Hiccup looks up in fear. There's a figure staring straight into his soul with red sinister eyes. It smiles evilly, showing red stained fangs. Hiccup falls to the ground in fear. The figure comes forward and starts speaking.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I have watched you your whole life, one day your pride and protection over others will get you killed."

Hiccup finds the voice to speak, though very shaky, "W-what do you w-want?"

The demon shadow looks at Hiccup, before his smile grew even wider, showing more than enough fangs dripping with… blood. His laugh is sinister. Then what he says is something Hiccup will never forget, "Your heart," and with that it reaches its hand toward Hiccup, long fingers curled. It grabbes Hiccup and puts his other hand inside him, grabbing his heart. Hiccup screamed as loud as he could.

That's all it took to wake him up.

He sits up in up in fear, he's sweating all over. He tries to pick himself up, but his arms are too weak. He looks at his hand, it's shaking. He puts his hands over his heart, taking a shuddering breath. _It was just a dream, nothing to worry about._ He manages to put his prosthetic and armor on, then walks out of the hut. It felt like he hadn't gotten any sleep whatsoever. Toothless must have gone out to get some breakfast. Everyone must already be at the clubhouse. He walked in and found everyone already sitting down having breakfast.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Yelled Fishlegs. "Whats up H?" Asked Tuff. "Hey sleepy, what took you so long?" asks Astrid. When Hiccup doesn't answer they all look at him and at the same time all ask, "Hiccup?"

"Hmm?" Mumbles Hiccup. "Sorry."

"Hey you ok?" Astrid questions him.

"Yea I'm fine," Answers Hiccup. He felt like he was up all night and the nightmare felt so real, he started to believe it really happened. Everything was just so realistic.

"Hiccup!" Yelled Fishlegs.

"Oh, what?" answered Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you sure you're ok? You keep zoning out on us," Fishlegs asked starting to sound a little worried. That's when Hiccup looked up at all them, his eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying.

"Hey, H, have you been crying?" Asked Tuffnut.

"No, I just didn't get any sleep last night…" Hiccup said as he started to yawn.

"Yea that's what it looks like, get some better rest tonight," said Astrid.

"Anyways, here's some breakfast," said Snotlout, handing him a plate of salad greens with chopped fish. Hiccup looked at it and set his head on his hand. He then started poking and prodding his salad. Everyone looked at each other in concern. They then decided to push it off as nothing. Everyone just finished their breakfast while Hiccup hadn't even finished his.

"Alright, Hiccup, what are we doing today?" Asks Fishlegs. "Hiccup?" He asks again. He walks over to Hiccup and finds him sleeping on his hand still holding his fork. "Hey, guys… Hiccups asleep," Fishlegs told the rest of the gang.

"Looks like he really didn't get any sleep…" Astrid said still questioning Hiccup. What could have kept him up? He wasn't working on anything that she knew of and he hasn't been stressed. "Hey Toothless, did Hiccup sleep last night?"

Toothless just nodded, she took that as a yes.

"Alright guys today we get the day off!" Astrid yelled. "WOO HOO!" Everyone yelled.

"SHH!" Astrid scolded them.

Right before they all went to do whatever they wanted, Hiccup started squirming and talking. "Wait, everyone come here.." Astrid told them. They all walked over to Hiccup and started listening to what he was saying.

"What do you want? You can't take me… What?! No! NO! STOP STOP! GET AWAY! AHHHHHH!" Hiccup started screaming.

"Astrid, we have to wake him up!" Fishlegs yelled over the screaming Hiccup. They all grabbed Hiccup and started shaking him. "Hiccup wake up! Come on H! Hiccup if you don't wake up so help me!" They all started screaming over each other. Suddenly Hiccups eyes flew open and he raced to the edge of the club house and looked back at them. He was shaking uncontrollably. He then collapsed onto his knees and started sobbing into his hands. Everyone looked at Hiccup in shock, they had never seen Hiccup this vulnerable, let alone crying.

They all walked over to him and started asking him questions, "Hiccup, take deep breaths, in and out, in and out. There you go, " Fishlegs calmly told Hiccup. Hiccup slowly started to get his breathing under control, but he was still shuddering uncontrollably. The same thought was on everyone's mind... _What could have done this to Hiccup?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! :) I'm trying to update chapters as soon as I can, so please bare with me! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Ok Hiccup, you need to talk to us," Fishlegs told Hiccup. Hiccup hadn't been very cooperative since he calmed down. He hadn't spoken and refused to answer any question.

"Fishlegs, I told you everything is fine…" Hiccup stated while not making eye contact with anyone. Everyone looked at each other with concern etched over each of their faces. Hiccup needed to get some sleep. That was for sure.

"Hiccup, how bout' you get some sleep, it looks like you didn't get any sleep last night," Astrid explained

'NO!" Yelled Hiccup, maybe a little too quickly. "Listen guys, I need a little bit of a break right now," explained Hiccup. Hiccup did not feel like going to sleep any time soon.

"Hiccup, this isn't like you, not answering questions, not making eye contact with anyone, avoiding our suggestions that will only help you and you were just sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, you even jumped and screamed and ran to the other side of the clubhouse for Thors sake!" Yelled Astrid. She has had enough of this. Hiccup was going to tell them what was wrong, or Thor help her, there might not be a Hiccup left!

Hiccup just stared at the ground. Of course, not answering their question. "Like I said, I'm fine, you guys just jumped scared me… that's all," he stopped talking for a second before continuing on, "me and Toothless are going to go on a little flight around the island. To take my mind off things…" He murmed the last part. Toothless looked at him worridley, his green eyes big and round. He crooned and nudged Hiccup towards his hut. Toothless knew his rider needed sleep, as much as Hiccup didn't want to.

"No Toothless, we're going to go on a flight. I'm not going to sleep, besides, there is still a lot of stuff to do around the island," Hiccup told Toothless. Toothless growled in defeat and let Hiccup hop on his back. The two then took off into the bright morning sky.

Everyone sighed and went back to work hoping Hiccup would at some point try to get some shut eye.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless flew through the cloudless morning sky. The night Fury plainly visible against the sky blue. "Ahh… They don't get it Toothless, this... _thing_ whatever it is keeps coming into my mind as soon as I close my eyes. I-I just can't sleep, I won't be able to. This thing keeps trying to take my heart, what for I have no idea," Hiccup sighed. He was wearing himself out just thinking about this stuff. He needed to relax, find a nice serene place to sit down with just him and Toothless.

They soon found a nice spot down by the water. It was surrounded by nice big trees, soft sand, the sloshing of the ocean and the nice cool wind. Hiccup soon found himself just relaxing and nothing on his mind.

But out in the distance, just a speck on the ocean was a hunter ship, drawing nearer and nearer with each passing second…

* * *

 _ **Author's notes**_

 **Yay! Another chapter done! By the way this is set about a little after season 5 of dragons race to the edge. Sorry if I didn't mention that. :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been a while! I have been really busy with school and stuff! I am also working on some other stories I will be posting! So enjoy chapter 3! :)**

* * *

"Viggo, we are approaching the island!" Yelled a hunter. Viggo and his men had been looking for The Edge for a while now. And finally they had found it. The island was just a little bigger than a speck on the horizon. They should set foot on land by night-fall.

He couldn't wait to have Hiccup in his grasps. He would finally have the dragon eye and make a good profit off of all the dragons he captured and sold.

* * *

 ***45 minutes later***

* * *

"Alright men! Guard the ships! I'm going to go get our little NIght Fury rider!" Yelled Viggo. His men nodded and set off to guard the ships.

Viggo speed walked through the forest. The sweet smell of the forest and the moon reflecting off the trees. He had to admit, it was beautiful. He shook his head, _focus. All you need to do is get Hiccup off this island and onto your ship without anyone noticing._ He finally caught sight of the edge. Man these kids definitely knew what they were doing. Now, all he had to do was find Hiccups hut.

The blue one with the Naddar definitely wasn't Hiccups. Way to well defended and decorated with weapons of all sorts. That had to be the girls, Astrid right? Next one was a smaller one with a mud pool, garden and hot tub, absolutely not Hiccups. How about the one green one with two zippleback wooden carvings? No, that's not Hiccups style. That leaves two left. The one with the S on the front and a wooden viking holding up the hut was most certainly not Hiccups. That had to be the viking that was into himself way too much. The last hut was most definitely Hiccups. The style, the gadgets and metal door on the front was his.

Viggo made his way around the edge, careful to make sure no one was around. Hm… everyone must already be in their huts. That meant Hiccup would be in his. Perfect. But that means that blasted Night Fury would be in there too. No worries, he was all prepared. Viggo, pulled out some knockout darts. He made it to Hiccups hut and opened the door. Hiccup was sitting up at his desk with his head in one hand and a pencil in the other. He was just rolling the pencil around, not really doing doing anything. Toothless was on his rock slab. He heard someone open the door. He picked his head up and saw Viggo.

Viggo pulled out two darts and hit Toothless straight in the neck. Hiccup must have heard something because he then stood up from his desk and turned around.

Wow, the boy looked horrible… Is what Viggo thought. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was messier than usual and his eyes were puffy like he had been crying. Wait, Hiccup crying? No.

"Viggo what are you doing here? Let me guess, the dragon eye? Well, your not going to get it," Hiccup said straight to the point. Viggo was surprised, this wasn't the usual Hiccup.

Viggo let his facial expression relax, "Actually my dear boy, I'm here for you."

Hiccups eyes widened for just a second, he then reached down for his inferno, before he realized it wasn't there. He backed away slowly only to run into his desk.

"Looks like we're running a little low on time Hiccup, I guess I'm gonna have to force you to come with me," Viggo stated. At that he pulled out one of his darts and threw it straight at Hiccups neck. Hiccups eyes widened as he started to say something, but was cut off by the darts hitting his neck. He gasped, and an actual look of fear passed over his face.

Viggo eyes widened as he saw the look of fear in Hiccups eyes. He had never seen that in Hiccup before. Then, Hiccups eyes rolled into the back of his head and his eyelids slid shut. His whole body went stiff as he fell backward. As he fell his head hit the front of his desk and he then was knocked out cold. Hiccup lay there slumped on the ground while Viggo just stood there with a look of triumph on his face. He walked over to Hiccups desk and grabbed a sheet of parchment. He wrote:

 _Dear Dragon Riders,_

 _I have taken your precious leader, Hiccup. I will be taking him back to my base. My hunters and I snuck onto your island last night when no one was on patrol. If you want Hiccup back, meet me at my base. Don't forget the dragon eye. You have a week._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Viggo Grimborn_

He put the pencil down and put it on Hiccups desk. He nodded, good enough.

Viggo reaches down and grabs hold of Hiccups arms. He then picks him up and throws him over his shoulder like a sack.

Man, this kid was heavier than he looked and his arms and legs were very long. It was a little tougher getting him out of his hut than he imagined. As Hiccup was draped over his shoulder, Viggo silently made his way out of Hiccups hut. As he opened the door, it creaked loudly. He cringed, holding his breath for a minute before everything was clear. Viggo ran down all the ladders and passages without even breaking a sweat. He finally reached the forest where he slowed his running a little. Now he was just at a jogging pace. The moon was about halfway up in the sky now. He didn't have much time. As he ran the leafs were picked up by the wind behind him.

Finally he saw his ship a few hundred yards in front of him. Now he was running as fast as he could toward his ship. He slowed to a walk just before he reached his ship.

"We have the leader!" Viggo yelled in victory. All his men cheered with him and they put their hands in the air.

As Viggo boarded the ship Hiccup started mumbling things from where Viggo carried him. Viggo stopped and listened for a second.

"No, no, no, please don't… I'm sorry… Get away! NO! STOP!" Hiccup started screaming toward the end. Viggo didn't know what to do, usually the darts would knock someone out cold and the wouldn't dream of anything. But in this case something was going on inside Hiccups head. Viggo shrugged it off and took Hiccup below deck. He threw Hiccup into one of the cells and closed the door.

"Now the fight really begins…" Viggo said through a smirk.

* * *

 ***45 minutes earlier***

"What do you say bud? Ready to head back?" Hiccup asked as he mounted Toothless. Toothless warbled an agreement and him and Hiccup took off from the serene spot on the beach. They flew through the air and enjoyed the chill of the wind on their face.

After a little while they landed back at the clubhouse to find everyone waiting for them. Hiccup landed and jumped off of Toothless' back.

"Hey gang, sorry I was out a little late, I-" Hiccup was cut short when Astrid embraced him in a tight hug. He held back a surprised gasp as his whole body went stiff.

"Are you ok? You've been gone for a long time?" Astrid said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed a little time to relax and take my mind of of things," Hiccup answered.

Astrid punched him in the shoulder. "OW! Astrid, why would you do that?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"That's for scaring me," she said. Astrid them kissed him on the cheek, "and that's for everything else," Astrid said while blushing. Hiccup just stared at her. She hadn't done that since Astrid found him and Toothless in the cove for the first time. Then he smiled, one of his heart warming smiles.

Everyone didn't know what to say. They hadn't seen Hiccup smile in a long time.

"So, are you sure you're good? I mean about the nightmares…" Astrid said as she trailed off at the end. Hiccup wasn't sure how to answer that. The nightmares were still as bad as ever maybe even a little worse, but he didn't want to worry his friends. So, he just said, "Yes, I'm fine, now stop worrying," Hiccup reassured. He put a fake genuine smile on his face hoping Astrid would take it. She looked at him and smiled back.

"Alright gang, I'm going to go get some rest. I'll see you in the morning," Hiccup said. He was stopped when Astrid grabbed his arm. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean you look like you haven't slept in a while," Astrid stated, "I can walk you back to your hut if you want."

"You don't have to worry about me Astrid, I'm fine, I'll see you in the morning, ok?" Hiccup told Astrid in a calm tone.

"Alright Hiccup, see you in the morning," Astrid said. She started to walk away then turned around and said, "I always worry about you and care for you," she said with a glint of love and caring in her eye. And at that she walked off. Hiccup stood there speechless, he was lying to his friends, when they were worrying about him. He shook the feeling off, it was for the best.

"Come on Toothless," he said. He walked up to his hut and opened the door. Toothless went and laid down on his stone slab. Hiccup looked at Toothless, sleep sounded so good right now, but he knew he couldn't do that. That monster demon thing, whatever it was was going to come back. So he went and just sat at his desk. He couldn't shake the feeling of guilt from his chest. Hiccup grabbed one of his charcoal pencils and began rolling it back and forth. He was lost, what should he do?

 _I told you your pride would one day get you and your friends killed._

No,no, not the demon. That was only supposed to happen when he slept. Not when he was awake. This couldn't be happening!

 _Oh… It's happening. And you can't escape me Hiccup. No one can help you._

That's not true! Hiccup thought. My friends are here for me and they are my friends forever.

 _Do you ever wonder why your friends became your friends in the first place?_ The demon sneered. _Didn't you ever see that they only became your friends because you shot down a night fury? Now your dragon can't fly on its own because of you. All this is because of you. Your friends are just here to benefit from it. They don't really care for you! All you are is Useless!_

"Ahhh!" Hiccup quietly yelled. Not that nickname. Useless. Is he really useless? Do his friends not really care for him? And he did shoot Toothless down. Now his dragon can't fly on its own.

Hiccup started crying. Sobbing in fact. All this was because of him. All his fault. Just then he heard a short cry from Toothless, then footsteps. He stood up and turned around. Viggo. The last person he wanted to see right about now.

"Viggo what are you doing here? Let me guess, the dragon eye? Well, your not going to get it," Hiccup said straight to the point. He thought he saw a little surprise from Viggo, but it was quickly replaced with his neutral expression.

"Actually my dear boy, I'm here for you," Viggo stated. Oh no. Hiccup thought. No, no, no. He reached down to grab Inferno when he realized it wasn't there. He backed away slowly only to run into his desk.

"Looks like we're running a little low on time Hiccup, I guess I'm gonna have to force you to come with me," Viggo stated. Just then Hiccup saw Viggo pull out a dart then throw it at his neck. The dart hit his neck. All Hiccup remembered was feeling fear before he felt himself fall and his head hit his desk.

 _Welcome Hiccup. We're going to have a little fun._ Said the demon inside his head.

* * *

 **Phew! Finally another chapter done! Please give me some reviews on what I should write in the next chapter! I need some ideas! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! C ya guys until next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait on this chapter! Things are starting to get interesting in this one! Here goes nothing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of the characters**

* * *

Astrid woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her hut. She swung her legs over her bed and stretched her arms.

"What do you say Stormfly, want to go for a little morning flight?" Astrid asked her dragon. Stormfly squaked in response and bounded over to her rider. "Alright then! Let's go see if Hiccup wants to join us."

She jogged down the stairs and waited for her dragon to join her. As soon as Stormfly joined her she hopped on and flew directly over to Hiccups hut. Hiccup was usually known to sleep in later than everyone else, but she decided that this morning he should get up a little earlier. Right before she opened that hatch to Hiccups hut, a frantic Toothless came sprinting out. He looked left and right, up and down. He then spread his wings out in and attack mode and let out a wail of distress.

Astrid's eyes were the size of the moon. She had never seen Toothless act this way. The only reason he would ever act like this would be… her face was a look of deep concentration. Then all the color drained from her face

"Hiccup!" She yelled. Astrid ran inside his hut only to find an empty bed and a cluttered desk with no sign of Hiccup. She felt her shoulders drop. If Hiccup wasn't here and Toothless doesn't know where Hiccup went, it could only mean he was taken. She walked over to his desk to find a whole bunch of sketches of new inventions and ideas. Her mouth fell open in shock, wow Hiccup had some great ideas, but why did he never share them with his friends before? That's when she noticed something that seemed out of place, it was a note. Her hands were shaking by the time she finished reading it. She dropped the note and ran out of the hut. She hopped on Toothless and took off towards the clubhouse.

"Stormfly, follow us," Astrid told her dragon. They landed at the clubhouse to find everyone was preparing breakfast.

"Oh, hi Astrid," said Fishlegs. He then saw the distressed look on Astrid's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Viggo has Hiccup," Astrid said straightforward. Everyone stopped their movements as they heard those few words. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"W-what do you mean he has Hiccup?" Spluttered Fishlegs.

"He snuck into our base last night, while _someone_ here forgot to go on their night patrol," she emphasized the last part while looking at the twins.

"Ohh, it was our turn? How could we have possibly forgotten that?" Tuffnut said in an over sarcastic voice.

"Astrid, this isn't good. I mean Viggo has Hiccup and we all the saw the state he was in. He is not at his finest in any way. And what if we don't get there in time and we don't even know where he took Hiccup!" Rambled Fishlegs.

"Your right Fishlegs, he definitely wasn't at his best when he was taken. But Viggo left us a note saying that he has Hiccup and he took him back to his base. He said we have a week. We have to bring the dragon eye is what he said. And I'm guessing he wants it in exchange for Hiccup," Astrid reason. The fact that they knew where Viggo was and how long they had was at least a little mood lifting.

"I'm going to write a note to Stoick. Hopefully he will get the note in time and be able to help us get Hiccup back," Stated Fishlegs.

"Alright while you do that Fishlegs, the rest of us are going to come up with a plan," Astrid said confidently. "We're bringing our Hiccup home."

* * *

 _Welcome back Hiccup. Ready to have a little fun?_

Hiccup was standing in a dark forest with the only light coming from the demons menacing red eyes. He just wanted to go back to his own room with his friends and dad. He didn't want to be stuck here with this demon.

"N-no. Please just let me go… I just want to go home, please," pleaded Hiccup. And he was never one to plead for anything.

 _Actually I was thinking of something more fun._

Just then the demon disappeared. Hiccups hopes started to rise a little. He thought the demon thing had left him. Just then, the last thing he was expecting appeared in front of him.

"Astrid? W-what are you doing here? I-I…" Hiccup was at a loss for words. How did she get here? When did she get here? Why she here? Her hair swayed in the wind. Gods she was so beautiful!

Then the terrain turned into one of beauty. The scene turned from a dark forest to a bright and beautiful valley filled with flowers. The smell was amazing. He looked around and saw all of his friends waiting for him on an opposing hill.

"Come on Hiccup! We're all waiting for you!" Astrid said as she started to turn away.

Astrid started running up to the hill to join the others. Hiccup cautiously started making his way up the hill. The more he went up the darker it got. By the time he got to the top, all the flowers were dead and the trees were on fire, some already burnt and dead. The smell of death, you could say filled the air. He stopped, what's happening?

"Hiccup," Hiccup turned around to see Astrid standing right there.

"Astrid wha-" Hiccup was cut off mid sentence.

"Hiccup you are such a disappointment. I don't know why we ever let _you_ lead the team," she said while poking him in the chest with her finger, "You can't do anything. You can't pick up anything that's heavy. You are Hiccup the Useless," Astrid sneered at him. All the loving look she had was gone replaced with a look of pure hatred and disgust.

Hiccup just stood there in shock. Is that how Astrid really felt about him? Those three words, Hiccup the Useless. Those three words completely broke him on the inside. He never wanted to hear them again. He started shaking and dropped down to his knees.

 _How do you like this Hiccup? You know deep down that this is what they really think about you._

Next Stoick appeared in front of him. He walked over stood towering above him.

"Look at you, you are the biggest disappointment Berk has ever seen. You're not a viking, you're not my son. You are not fit to be Berks chief , so that's why I'm handing it over to Snotlout," Stoick stated. Hiccup stared up in shock as Snotlout came walking up.

"You know, you really are Useless, you can't even become chief and you can't even lift a sword. You a sorry-for-sake of a cousin. You couldn't beat a Yak without legs if you tried! As of now we aren't related," Snotlout then turned his back on Hiccup and stomped off.

"No, no, no, please don't… I'm sorry," Hiccup sobbed. He didn't want this.

 _It's too late for that Hiccup. Your pride has gotten you captured and it will soon get you killed. I am close to being free, free from this wretched place. And you, Hiccup will be the first victim of my coming._

The figure then came down and grabbed Hiccup by the neck. Hiccup started clawing at the creatures claw like finger. The demon's hand reached down and slowing came to a stop above Hiccups heart.

"Get away!" Hiccup screamed. The demon's hand then entered Hiccup's chest and slowly grabbed his heart. "NO! STOP!" Hiccup yelled until his voice went raw. He looked down at his chest to see that his veins where his heart was, were slowly turning midnight black just like the figure in front of him. He used his arms and pushed himself off from the figure. He then landed on the burnt ground below him. The smell of burnt grass and chard wood filled his nostrils. He closed his eyes tightly and came back to the world of consciousness.

As he woke he found he was covered in sweat and tears. He was in a cell in which he was guessing was Viggos boat. There was a dragon proof metal cage as the cell door preventing him from escaping. Hiccup gasped and pulled his shirt up to see that the veins were still black. What would happen once the black veins started spreading throughout his whole body? What would happen then?

He brought his knees up to his chest and sobbed. Right now he didn't care if anyone heard him crying including Viggo. Hiccup thought over the demons words for a few minutes. Were his friends really not coming? And were they actually his friends? As he thought it over the more he started to believe in the demon. The only reason the riders became his friends in the first place was because he trained a night-fury. Not because they actually wanted to help him and be true friends, but because they wanted to be cool and take advantage of him.

Hiccup all the sudden slammed his fists into the wood below him. Everything the demon said to him was true. They aren't coming and they won't come. How could he have been so stupid?!

Then he thought about Toothless. He brought his head up and stared up at the ceiling. What he wouldn't give to be flying high in the sky with his best bud. To be free and not a care in the world. He started shaking again and sobbing. He punched the ground again and screamed, "What do you want from me?! I haven't done anything to you, whatever you are and wherever you come from! Just leave me alone! Please…" Hiccup sobbed the last part.

 _You will soon find out why I need you… Hiccup._

Hiccup stopped and started sobbing again. This creature was going to haunt him until he got what he wanted. Whatever that was. And Hiccup hoped he wasn't about to find out, but he had a bad feeling it was going to come all too soon.

* * *

Viggo was in chambers looking over his map. Looking at the islands that him and his men had went and which ones they had still yet to go. But he still couldn't get that look Hiccup gave him before he was knocked unconscious. It was a look of pure fear, and he never in a million years thought he would see that look on Hiccups face. Something had to have scared him so much that he wasn't afraid to show he was afraid. It couldn't have been any of his friends because they were all in their own huts the night he took Hiccup. And couldn't have been Toothless, he tranquilized him. So what could it be?

He stood up and walked to the door of his chamber. They should be almost to his base. And if he was right, in the next couple days or so the dragon riders would be coming his way for their leader. He stepped out onto the deck of the hunter ship. It was mid-day about time for Hiccup to be awake. He decided to go and visit Hiccup, see if he could figure out what's wrong with him. As he walked down the stairs to see Hiccup, he stopped as he heard something.

"What do you want from me?! I haven't done anything to you, whatever you are and wherever you come from! Just leave me alone! Please…" Viggo stopped dead in his tracks. That was Hiccup alright. Something was definitely wrong with the boy. He decided to wait for a few minutes before walking in on Hiccup.

Hiccup had his knees against his chest and his head was buried in his chest. His breathing was erratic and the boy was shaking badly. Hiccup was also whispering. Viggo just stood there and waited until Hiccup noticed him standing there. After a few seconds Hiccups head looked up and straight into Viggos eyes. The kid still looked horrible even after he was out for a while. He had dark bags under his eyes, his face was covered in tears and his hair was stuck to his forehead in sweat. He kept his knees against his chest and his arms crossed over them.

"What do you want Viggo?" Hiccup croaked with barely any voice left. Viggo stood there for a second. What did he want from Hiccup?

"I want to ask you a few questions my boy," Viggo stated. Hiccup stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

"First off, when will your friends be coming and how?" Viggo stated bluntly. He knew Hiccup wasn't going to answer the question, but he wanted to know how Hiccup was going to answer and what he was dealing with. What Hiccup said next was the last answer he was expecting.

"They're not going to come. They're not coming, not coming, not coming," he kept repeating over and over. Viggo stared at him in shock. Hiccup would never say that. Unless he was trying to make Viggo feel safe.

"Why do you think that Hiccup?" Viggo asked.

"They're just not coming. They won't come for me. I'm useless, useless," Hiccup repeated again.

"What do you mean by useless Hiccup," Viggo asked again. What did useless have to do with this conversation?

"Hiccup the Useless, just like before. Never realized it. I'm Hiccup the Useless," Hiccup bluntly stated. Viggo started wonder, how could Hiccup call himself Hiccup the Useless. He trained and rides a Night-Fury for Thors sake!

"I'm going to ask you, what are your friends plan of attack?" Viggo questioned Hiccup. Hiccup might answer if he wasn't in the right state of mind. Even if he said they weren't coming he still wanted to know their plan of attack if they did.

Hiccups mind started turning again. He would never tell Viggo what his _friends_ plan of attack was if it meant protecting Toothless. The only reason he wasn't telling Viggo was to protect his buddy. And though he was almost completely certain now that his friends weren't coming he still wasn't going to tell Viggo their plan if they did.

Viggo looked at Hiccup as he raised his head. There was actually a look of determination, and the old Hiccup.

"No," Hiccup answered simply. Viggo gave Hiccup his stoical stare. They sat there for some seconds before Viggo stood up.

"We will talk again in the morning Hiccup, by then I expect you to think more clearly about your tone of voice and the way you answer me," Viggo stated before he turned to leave. He gave one last look at Hiccup before his footsteps retreated into the distance. As soon as he left Hiccup brought his knees back up to his chest. He stared off into nothingness as his hands kept fidgeting around his knees. His eyes darted back and forth now and then, almost expecting something to come out of the shadows and take him.

How badly he wanted to sleep and rest his eyes and tired mind, but he couldn't of fear of engaging that demon again. Hiccup shuddered and brought his knees down from his chest. He looked down and pulled the lower part of his shirt up to reveal his torso and chest. Right above where his heart is, the black veins have gotten slightly larger and spread farther down his torso and farther up his chest.

He shakily breathed out and brought his shaky legs back up to his chest to hide the veins and the pain.

 _So, Hiccup. You're friends going to come for you or will you succumb to my presence? Give into it Hiccup, fear me._

Hiccup lifted his head up and through tear stained eyes saw two blood red, menacing eyes staring straight back at him. Hiccup gasped and pushed his body back. The demon is now able to confront him even when he's not asleep? He couldn't control his breathing, his hands started shaking and sweat was running down his forehead.

This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening. He was supposed to be free of the monster as long as he was awake, but now it seems it doesn't matter.

 _What have I told you Hiccup? Your pride is going to get you killed. And now you know your so called friends aren't going to come for you. You're alone and trapped with me._

Hiccup couldn't take it any longer. Ever since the monster appeared in front of him, the black veins running from his heart started to burn like fire. The heat was unimaginable and painful. He had taken on some beating and had some scars, but nothing prepared him for this. This was like nothing he could ever imagine. He clawed at his chest as for looking for a way to stop the pain.

Then he screamed.

* * *

 **Well there you go folks! Another chapter finished! I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I hope for there to be another chapter soon!**

 **Until next time! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! So so sorry for the long wait! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Things are definitely starting to get interesting! Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Stoik was walking around Berk as usual. Doing his chiefly duties and visiting with some old friends of his. The sun was high in the sky and the dragons were flying around while the wind blew slightly, creating a nice breeze.

He breathed out a sigh, finally some peace. He had been working non-stop for the past weeks. Problems here and problems there. Everywhere he turned was a new obstacle. But now there was nothing, nothing to worry about, nothing to stress. Just peace and quiet.

Just then he saw a green and red terrible terror flying his direction. The terrible terror was flying at a high speed and breathing hard. Stoick stopped in his tracks and waited for the small dragon to get to him. Finally the little dragon landed on his arm. Stoick reached his hand up and grabbed the dragon, albeit softly. There was a note attached to the dragons leg. He untied the string which was attaching the wad of paper to the dragons. He let the string drop to the ground as he unraveled the note. The terrible terror flew off after the letter was off of its leg.

 _Dear Stoick,_

 _Know that what I'm about to tell you might not be what you want to here. By the time you get this it might have been a couple days ago. At night, Viggo snuck into our base and has taken Hiccup. He has informed us that he has taken Hiccup to his base. He wants the dragon eye in exchange for Hiccup. Please don't go out to destroy Viggo on your own out of anger. We are all angry and fearful. Come to our base as soon as you get this note so we can get Hiccup back._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fishlegs_

Stoick stared at the letter and clenched his fists together. His knuckles turned white as he walked down the streets of Berk.

"That no good, Thor forsaken son of a troll!" Stoick muttered. Viggo took his Hiccup! His son and his heir to Berk!

As much as he wanted to jump on Skullcrusher and fly as fast as the dragons wings could go to get Hiccup back, he knew that that would do no good. As Fishlegs said, that would be flying out of anger. He sighed as he stopped at the foot of his house. He slowly let his fists unclench, but the bubbling anger still remained inside. He walked inside and grabbed his trusty axe. He let the rough wood run beneath his fingers. He stared at it for a second longer before he clenched it and hooked on his back.

Stoick walked out the door and closed it. He stared up at the beautiful blue Berk sky.

"Well, so much for a peaceful and quiet day," He told himself. He wanted to make sure someone was in charge of the island while he was away. Stoick stood in front of the forge before he walked in. The heat of the embers and fire hit him full on. _How could Gobber stand to work in this condition?_

"Gobber!" Stoick yelled in his deep Scottish accent. There were some rustling and then a yell of "I'm comin!"

Gobber hobbled around the corner of the forge on his peg leg. He was covered in sweat and had a polished and finished sword in his good hand.

"What do ya need Stoick?" Asked Gobber.

Stoick frowned and told Gobber of the letter he had received from the teenagers at The Edge. Gobbers cheerful smile then turned into a frown.

"So, Gobber, while I'm gone, I'll need you to look after Berk. So, until I get back you're acting chief," Stoick explained. Gobber looked at him for a second before nodding.

"Alright Stoick, but don't expect there to be peacefulness while you're gone. As you know, I'm not the best at… this kind of stuff," Gobber stated sheepishly.

That brought a small smile to Stoick's face. Gobber was always the one to lift the mood. He nodded and walked out of the forge.

He whistled to his rumblehorn, who came running down the streets.

"Come on boy, lets go get my son back," Stoick stated seriously before taking off into the bright noon sky.

* * *

Hiccup could feel the burning inside his skin. It was like an eternal flame that wouldn't die. He clawed at his shirt to try and get it off, but he couldn't. He tried screaming, but his desperate cries were blocked by the demons long, sharp fingers covering his mouth. He tried biting the hand, but his teeth went straight through the hand like nothing was even there.

 _Nah ah ah Hiccup. My presence shouldn't be known to the world just yet, but the time is coming… and soon._

Hiccup soon found the burning subsiding little by little, until all that was left was a small burn like a little sunburn feeling. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes to see the demon nowhere to be found. He slowly let a sob escape his lips. This demon thing was torturing him. Slow pain and not being able to call for help.

He wished his friends were- Wait, no. They weren't his friends. They were still the same people from 3 years ago. They weren't really his friends. And his father still thought he was a runt and not good enough.

He pulled his legs back up to his chest and scooted back against the wood of the ship. Hiccup didn't know what to feel, no one was coming for him. He had no one to call friends or family anymore. He had no one…

Hiccup stopped his motions all together. It was just like before the Red Death. Before Toothless. He was alone. He then brought his legs down and stared straight out in front of him. There was nothing he could do, but wait and hope for the best. He slowly laid down on the cold wood of the ship and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Astrid was pacing back and forth in the clubhouse. It had been at least a couple of days since Hiccups capture and Stoick still hadn't arrived. All she wanted to do was get on her dragon and go rescue Hiccup. But she knew that she couldn't do it. She had to wait for Stoick to get to the edge. Her thinking was cut short by a heavy thump outside the clubhouse door. She ran outside and her eyes fell on the giant rumblehorn and a not so happy looking chief.

"Chief!"

"Astrid!"

"Get the group together. I've got a plan," said the chief. Astrid nodded and whistled for Stormfly. Her dragon came running over and then Astrid hauled herself up onto the saddle.

"Let's go get the others Stormfly. We're gonna get Hiccup back."

* * *

Viggo was sitting in his quarters staring at his map. Accounting for any attacks that Hiccups friends might be planning. But there was one thing nagging at his mind. The way Hiccup was acting… It was strange. He kept saying his friends weren't coming. He could be bluffing… or he could be telling the truth. Right now, to Viggo, it seemed that Hiccup wasn't lying, but indeed telling the truth.

The only question would be, why wouldn't they be coming? He knew from experience that Hiccups friends cared for him very much. And that they would do anything for their leader.

Viggo shook his head. He was going to drive himself crazy thinking too long about this. He stood up and pushed his chair back. He figured it was time to go and see Hiccup. The sun had just risen over the sea and it was time to get things going on the ship. He nodded to the guards as he walked below decks to the cells. The musty air filled his nostrils as he came closer to Hiccups cell.

As he peered inside the cell, his eyes came to meet a sleeping Hiccup. He was curled up on himself, his eyes squeezed shut. Viggo looked closer to find that on Hiccups red shirt, there were tears and scratches on the sleeves and torso of the shirt. Almost as if he was trying to tear the shirt off of his body. Viggo walked closer to cell and grabbed the bars. HIccups breathing was ragged and sweat covered his forehead.

Viggo wrinkled his brow and frowned in confusion. Something about this situation wasn't right and Viggo was going to figure out what. But one thing was for sure, Hiccup Haddock was going to pay for all the destruction he had caused and for the life of his brother.

"You will pay for your actions Hiccup. I don't care how long it takes, but you _will_ pay," Viggo growled. He was never one to really show any anger, but in this case no one was watching, so he was free to do and say whatever. Viggo gave Hiccup one last look before turning and walking out of the cells. The sound of his footsteps echoing below the deck of the ship.

* * *

All the riders were gathered inside the clubhouse. They were all waiting to hear Stoic's plan to get Hiccup back.

"Alright, as you all know, Hiccup is with Viggo, no doubt heading to his base. We need to reach their boats before they reach his base. If they reach Viggos base, it will be near impossible to get Hiccup out without giving him the dragon eye. We do not want to give up the Dragon Eye, but if comes to, we will give Viggo the Dragon Eye," Stoic explained to the stressed group.

Everyone nodded their heads. Then Fishlegs spoke up, "Um… Chief. There's something else that you should know…"

"Well let it out Fishlegs," Spoke Stoic.

"Before Hiccup was captured, a day or so before," Fishlegs said hesitantly while twiddling his finger, "he wasn't being himself. He said he wasn't getting much sleep and then one day he fell asleep during breakfast and woke up screaming and crying. And we all know it takes a lot to make Hiccup cry."

Stoic stood there for a moment before sighing. "I hope it's not what I think it is. Lets just hope its not."

"What do you hope Chief?" Asked Snotlout.

"Nothing, it's just something I saw in an old folklore tail. Nothing that you kids need to know about just yet."

The riders looked at each other in question. Then they decided to shrug it off.

"So… can we go get Hiccup back?" Asked Tuffnut. "I really feel like blowing some of Viggos ships to splinters!" yelled Tuffnut while slamming his fist into his open palm.

"Yea!" Yelled all the riders.

"Lets go get out Hiccup back," growled Astrid while gripping her axe. She was going to get Hiccup back, no matter what.

* * *

Hiccup woke with a start. He looked around frantically, expecting the demon thing to pop out at him. Once he knew he didn't see anything he sat up and pushed his body against the wall of the prison. He just sat there not moving or blinking. He just stared off into nothingness. His breathing was heavy and was less than noticeably shaking.

Hiccup slowly looked at his right arm before deciding to pull up the sleeve. As soon as he pulled it up his eyes widened into saucers at the sight before him. All the way down to his elbow, his veins were black. And slowly spreading. Hiccups breathing became more erratic and ragged. He was now visibly shaking. His fingers shaking so badly that they made a drumming sound on the floor. He frantically yanked the sleeve back down to his wrist. He didn't want to remind himself of what was happening.

All the sudden a shiver ran down his spine. He shook his head and slowly brought his head up. And right in front of him was the creature he never wanted to see again.

"Please… Leave me alone…" Hiccup whimpered. His hands covered his eyes as if doing that would make the creature go away. Tears leak through the cracks of his fingers and stained his face. All the sudden he felt something cold and unforgiving grab his hands and yanked them off his face. Hiccups forest green eyes met the demonic red of the demon in front of him.

 _Why so scared Hiccup? You and me are like on whole. There's nothing to be afraid of._ Sneered the demon.

Hiccup couldn't move or say anything. It felt like his chest was so tight and his body felt rigid. "I-I…" He didn't know what to say. He was so scared and he hoped someone would come save him and rid him of this monster. At this point he didn't care if his so called "friends" came to his rescue, but he wanted someone to save him.

"Please, someone… h-hurry" He whispered and sobbed to himself.

The creature in front of him smiled his sinister smile and clenched his talons. The time was here. Time to make himself known to the world.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter! And thank you so much for the favorites and follows! And only constructive criticism please! Thank you all very much! There will be a new chapter coming soon! Sorry if it takes a little bit to publish!**

 **Have a nice day/night! =)**

 **The Hidden-Fury**


End file.
